Brave
by MimiMcAwesome
Summary: "Welcome to Chrome Academy." When I got the letter saying that I had been accepted to Chrome Academy for spies in training, I couldn't believe it. But there's one little problem, my parents. I mean, would your parents let you train to be a spy? Humanized Holley/Finn
1. I can't do this

**Hi! This is a Holley/Finn multi-chapter. It's humanized, because writing about talking cars kind of confuses me... **

Hi, my name is Holley Shiftwell. I'm fifteen years old, and I want to be a spy, I have for as long as I can remember. My parents however, want me to be anything but a spy. They think I want to be something 'practical' like a doctor. How do you fulfill your dreams when your own parents don't support you?

"Holley?" said a voice from in front of me, I looked up from the book I was reading to see my mum.  
"Your father and I were wondering if you'd like to go out for supper?" She asked "Sure mum, just give me fifteen minutes to get ready." She nodded "Ok, we will leave in about twenty minutes." She turned to leave "Mum?" She turned to face me "I have something to important ask you and dad at supper." She looked at me questioningly. 'Okay, I'll tell your father."

You see, ever since I was little, I've wanted to go to Chrome Academy for spies in training, a boarding school in London, I applied for a scholarship and was accepted, but there's no way my parents will let me go, they think being a spy is to dangerous. There is no way they will let their only daughter train to be one. I have a plan though, I'm going to tell them that I got accepted to a different boarding school called Elle Wood academy, and tonight I'm going to ask if I can go. But I can't lie to them! Their my parents!

At that moment I heard my dad yell "Holley, come on! Time to go!" It had been twenty minutes already? Wow, I was really lost in thought. I got up, grabbed my purse, and walked out of my bedroom, and down the stairs. "Are you ready, dear?" Mum asked "Yes, let's go."

The ride to the restaurant seemed to drag on forever, is there someone out there that wants me to suffer?  
'I cant' do this' I thought 'But I've always wanted to be a spy' Ugh, I can't believe I'm arguing with my self! I was so nervous my hands were nearly shaking. No one said anything the entire way there, and for that I was thankful, because I needed time to think of exactly what I was going to say to them.  
In my purse I had a pamphlet for Elle Wood Academy. I had replaced some of the information with information from Chrome Academy, such as phone numbers and the address, which they probably wouldn't need because they both have jobs, and would be to busy to come anyway.

I must have been pretty deep in thought, because when I heard my mum say we were here, I jumped a little. My parents just looked at me strangely, I smiled nervously at them, and got out of the car. They got out of the car and we walked into the restaurant. The hostess led us to a table, and once we were seated my dad asked "So, your mum said you have something to ask us sweetie? I guess I'm telling them now, I was hoping that could wait until after we had eaten….

**It's not very long, or very good, but It's just the first chapter. Hopefully the chapters will get longer (And better) as the story progresses**...


	2. Leaving

**Yay! Chapter two! This** **chapter Isn't much longer then the first but I promise the chapters will get longer! I went to a lot of trouble to upload this today! I somehow backspaced the WHOLE ENTIRE CHAPTER! And while I did that, my mom almost burnt our house down! (long story) Thanks to those who reviewed****;  
**

**MonkeyLover****422: Awww! thanks! (3**

**MereMcQueen314****: Really****? thanks! I didn't really expect ****anyone to like this! :)**

Oh! And before I forget: I do not own cars 2 or any of It's characters no matter how much I wish I did :( . But I do own Bonnie.

previously;  
I_ must have been pretty deep in thought, because when I heard my mum say we were here, I jumped a little_. _My parents just looked at me strangely, I smiled nervously at them and got out of the car. They got out of the car and we walked into the restaurant. the hostess led us to a table, once we were seated my dad asked "So your mum said your mum said that you have something to ask us sweetie?" I guess I'm asking them now, I was hoping that could wait until after we had eaten..._

"Well…I got accepted to a boarding school in London!" I blurted out.

They just sat there staring at me for a minute, until my mum finally decided to break the silence.

"What school?"

"Elle wood Academy" I said as I handed her the pamphlet from my purse.

She looked at it for a minute and finally said

"I'm so proud of you!" Huh? Proud? I was expecting something more like anger…

"You are?"

"Of coarse we are sweetie!" My dad said. Oh, I kind of forgot that he was here…Sorry dad!

"Not many people get in to Elle wood! Especially not on a scholarship!" He said while looking at my "acceptance letter."

"So…I can go?" I asked hopefully.

"Of coarse you can go!"

It worked? It worked! I did a mini happy dance in my chair but stopped when I realized how strange I must look. I'm going to train to be a spy! Without my parents knowledge…

[1 month later]

I can't believe today is finally here! Today is the day I'm finally leaving for Chrome Academy! I'm riding with my neighbors, Mr. and Mrs. Abrams because their daughter Bonnie attends Chrome Academy. Obviously my parents couldn't take me, they didn't even know Bonnie attended Chrome Academy, they thought she attended Elle wood. My dad had gotten called into work early, so mum and I were the only ones here. I was in my room finishing the last of my packing and my mom was down stairs cooking breakfast.

"Holley, come down and eat if you don't want to be late!" Came my mum's voice from downstairs.

I looked at the clock on my iPhone and saw that it was 10:30 am we were leaving at 11:00

"Coming mum!" I yelled before getting up off my bed, grabbing my suitcase and book bag before running down the stairs. My mum rolled her eyes.

"Holley, I think you're a bit to old for me to have to tell you not to run in the house, wouldn't you agree?

"Sorry mum, I'm just really excited!"

"I know you are, but that's-" She was cut off by the timer on the oven, indicating that whatever was in the oven was done.

She opened the oven to revel blueberry muffins, my favorite.

As we ate the muffins we talked about what to do and what not to do while I was at Chrome Academy, well she talked I just sat there and nodded at the appropriate times.

"I want you in bed by 9:30 every night! And remember to-" She was cut off by the door bell.

"That must be Bonnie, bye mum! Tell dad I said bye, love you!" I said while gathering my things.

"Bye mum. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you to sweetie."

I grabbed my book bag and walked to the door, I opened the it and there stood Bonnie in all her five foot glory.

"Good morning Holley! Are you ready to go?"

"Yep! Let's go." So we walked to her house and put our things in the trunk, then we saw her parents walk out of the house.

"Good morning Holley!" Mrs. Abrams said.

The Abrams' knew that I had told my parents that I was going to Elle wood Academy. I had decided that I should tell them so that they didn't mention Chrome Academy to my parents, because that would not be good.

"Good morning Mrs. Abrams."

"Are you girls ready to go?" Asked Mr. Abrams.

We nodded and then all got in the car. It would be a two hour drive to the school and I was hoping I could sleep most of the way there, but Bonnie had other plans.

"Who wants to sing road trip songs?"

"Good idea Bon!" said Mr. Abrams.

"One hundred cartons of milk on the wall, one hundred cartons of milk! Take one down open the spout! Drinkity drink 'till the milk runs out!" This is going to be a long ride…

**So? what do you think? What do you think of Bonnie****? She's based off one of my friends. Review!  
**


	3. Finally here!

H**ola people of earth and other planets! Chapter three! Yay! This is definetly the longest chapter so far, I'm sorry for any mistakes, I'm typing this at 12:30 am and I'm to tired to fix them. Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Mere: (hope It's ok if I call you that) :) thanks, my friend sang that song once and I thought it was kinda funny. (3**

MonkeyLover: (I'm to tired to type you full name) **Yeah she has music, but you'll see the problem with that now.**

Mrs. McMissile: Lol, I would totally sing along if I were her! **And** **no I've** **never read that**.

"Five cartons of milk on the wall…" I know what your thinking, "they've gotten to five?" Well your wrong! This is the second time they've sang this song! Why did I think it would be a good idea to leave my earbuds in my duffel bag?

"Holley! Why aren't you singing?" Bonnie yelled.

"I'm just really tired Bonnie."

"Then why don't you take a nap?" Bonnie asked, looking slightly confused.

"Because your singing is just so wonderful, I can't help but listen!" I was really thinking "BECAUSE YOUR SO LOUD THEY CAN HEAR YOU IN CHINA!"

"I understand completely! I'm so amazing It's hard not to listen!" I'll just let her believe that…

"Dad, pull over!" Why is she making him pull over? He pulled over, Bonnie got out and went to open the trunk. When she came back she had something behind her back. When she showed me what it was I almost hugged her! She had my earbuds!

"Thanks Bonnie!" I smiled. Maybe now I can finally get some sleep! I plugged them in and turned on "Brave" by Idina Menzel.

…

"Holley! Holley, wake up!" Huh? Who was that? I opened my eyes and saw that it was Bonnie.

"How long was I asleep?"

"About an hour and a half, We're at the school" She said excitedly. We're here! I jumped out of the car and looked around, Outside it looked like a normal boarding school. I guess it had to look normal because what would you think if you drove past some creepy high tech building? Suddenly I was pulled from my thoughts when someone ran into me, knocking me on the ground. I looked up to see who had run into me, it was a boy in a black shirt.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going! Did I hurt you?" The boy said slightly panicked as he helped me up.

"It's okay! I'm fine! No you didn't hurt me!" I laughed at the slightly panicked expresion on his face.

"I'm Siddley Greenway, sorry for running into you." Said the boy, or Siddley as I now knew him.

"I'm Holley Shiftwell, that's okay I should have been watching out for random people that might run into me." He blushed when I said that.

"Holley! Here, this paper has your dorm room number and who you'll be rooming with." On the paper it said "Dorm number:1201 Roommates: Mabel Willows and Millie Abbot . Siddley looked at the paper and smiled.

"Those girl are my friends, I can take you to your dorm if you'd like?" He offered.

"Sure that'd be great, thanks!" I said, happy that I had an excuse to get away from Bonnie and her parents. I walked up to Mr. and Mrs. Abrams.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Abrams! Thank you for driving me here, there is no way I'd be here if it wasn't for you!"  
"It was no problem Holley! Have fun!" Said Mrs. Abrams. I grabbed my suitcase and Siddley grabbed my duffle bag.

"So, What are my roommates like?" I asked as we began the walk to my new dorm.

"Well their all crazy for one thing! Mabel loves shopping and being the center of attention." he paused. "Millie is just plain crazy! There is no other way of describing her." he laughed. "And their both fifteen."

"They sound…Interesting! Who else do you hang out with?"

"Well there's Finn, Leland, Matthew, William and Lucy. I share a room with Finn and Leland."

"What are they like?"

"Finn is… I guess you could say he's the leader of our group, with me as his sidekick of coarse." He said the last part dramatically while flipping his hair, I'm not so sure that's true…

"What about everyone else?" I said as he suddenly he stopped walking.

"There are some of them now, do you want to meet them?" He asked as he pointed to a group of people.

"Sure I guess." I said as he pulled me over to a place with a bunch of picnic tables.

"Hey guys! This is Holley Shiftwell and before you all attack her with questions, let me at least introduce you all!" He said because as soon he said my name they all opened their mouth to most likely ask me questions.

"That's Leland Turbo, he's been here since he was four" Siddley said as he pointed to a boy in a red t-shirt.

"What can they teach four year olds about being spies?" Holley asked as she tried to imagine little four year old spies.

"Oh you'd be surprised…"

…

"Why do we have to do this!" Yelled a little boy in a red t-shirt. If you walked into that room you'd be very surprised at what you'd find…

The room was filled with the little kid rides that they have in malls, but these were programmed to go a lot faster. Every kid in the room was gripping the handle as tight as their tiny hands could.

"I don't know, but what else are we supposed to teach four year olds?" Asked the teacher.

…

"What are you looking at?" Holley asked Siddley who was looking into the distance.

"I'm having a flashback, can't you see it too?"

"No…I can't…" Siddley's face fell.

"Oh…Anyway this is one of your roommates, Millie Abbot she's been here since she was eleven." He said as he pointed to a girl with red curly hair who was wearing a pink shirt.

"This is Finn McMissile and your other roommate, Mabel Willows." He said as he pointed to a boy with black hair who was wearing a blue shirt, and a girl with curly brown hair who was wearing a green shirt.

"Hi, It's nice to meet you all." I said shyly. Millie got up from the table she was sitting on and ran up to me.

"No need to be shy silly! If we're going to be roommates we shouldn't be shy!" She said as she hugged me tightly. Suddenly she was gone and I could breathe again, I looked up to see Finn put her back on the table that she had previously been sitting on. After he put her down he walked up to me.

"Sorry about her, she can be a little crazy sometimes…" He said as he looked at Millie, who was off the table again and was now chasing a bug, occasionally screaming,

"Come back here Bob!"

"Oh, It's okay I should get used to it if I'm going to be rooming with her." I laughed as I looked into his eyes which were a beautiful blueish green color, wait beautiful? I was suddenly pulled from my thought for the second time that day, this time by Mabel.

"Come on lets go see our dorm! I haven't seen it yet!" She said excitedly as she pulled on my arm.

"Okay! Bye Finn and Leland! Thanks for helping me Sid!" I yelled as I was pulled away by Mabel and Millie.

…

"Wow! This is the coolest dorm ever!" Yelled Millie as she dropped her suitcase and ran around the room.

It was a pretty cool dorm, it had a single bed, a bunk bed, a TV and a mini fridge. The single bed was on the right side of the room and the bunk bed was across from it. In the front of the room beside the door was the mini fridge and beside that was the TV. At the back of the room was a large window with a view of the campus.

"I call the single bed!" Yelled Mabel as she jumped onto the bed.

"I call the top bunk!" Yelled Millie as she started to climb the latter. I guess that leaves me with the bottom bunk, I thought. Then I realized something, I left my duffle bag with Siddley! Ugh! Stupid brain!

"Hey guys, do you know what the boys dorm number is?" They looked at me strangely. "I left my duffle bag with Siddley."

"Oh, yeah It's 314." Said Mabel as she stood up.

"Thanks Mable." I said as I walked out the door.

Luckily the boys dormitories were right next to the girls, so it only took me about five minutes to get there. Once I got there I got onto the lift and pressed the button for the third floor, when I got there I started to walk out, only to run into someone for the second time that day! I looked up and saw Finn standing there with my duffle bag.

"Holley! I'm so sorry! I was just about to come give you your bag!" He said as he helped me up.

"That's okay Finn, your not the first person I've run into today!" He looked at me questioningly.

"You've run into someone else?"

"Yes, well no, Siddley ran into me…That's how we met…" Why am I so nervous? I just met him I have nothing to be nervous about!

"Siddley ran into you? He really should watch where he's going…" Does he run into people often?

"Well I should get back to my dorm, thank for trying to bring me my bag." I said as I started to get back on the lift.

"Bye Holley." Finn said just before the doors closed.

**again I'm sorry for any mistakes, tell me if you find any and I'll fix them later. Today I was thinking that I should tell you why this story is called "Brave" since that's not a very original title. It's from the song "Brave" by Idina Menzel, the song Holley was listening to in this chapter, I chose that song because I think that it describes how Holley would be feeling while all of this is going on. :) I got my dad to watch Cars 2 tonight, he kept calling Finn "One bad dude" Weird right? I'm gonna go to sleep before I pass out! Goodnight, good morning or good whatever time it is when your reading this!**


	4. Mustaches!

**I'M BACK! XD Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter...I've been REALLY busy this past month. My brother plays rec ball (Football at the recreation center.) and my parents make me go to ALL of his stupid games...I don't wanna watch 7-9 year old tackle each other! I'm also busy with school...This Isn't my best chapter...but I wanted to at least give the few people that read this story something! :)**

Thanks to those who reviewed!

NetBug009: Thank you! Yep! He's the same age as Holley. Yeah, I'm going to rewrite that chapter...It was really bad...:(

Mere: O.O That's a lot of siblings. That's okay! I'm glad you like it! :)

MonkeyLover: I know I wouldn't want to hear that. Millie is based on my friend (The one thats obsessed with mustaches.) and me...Imma weirdo!

Horse970: I'm glad you like it! I didn't think anyone would... :)

Sandra (Guest): Good to know you like it! Heres more! :)

When Holley returned to the dorm, she was expecting anything but what she saw, Standing in the middle of the room was Millie, beside her was a life sized cardboard Justin Bieber! Millie was hugging it whispering, "If you were my boyfriend you'd never let me go…"

"Um…Millie?'

"Shhhhh, Justin is talking to me!" Talking to her? Just as she thought that Millie ran out of the room…

My roommate is a complete nutter! Why did I have to room with a "Beliber"? She thought.

Well I guess that I should start unpacking. I can't believe I'm really here! If only my parents knew…

…

I'm finally finished unpacking! Holley thought. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:30, I guess I should get some sleep…she thought. She changed into some purple pajamas and climbed into bed.

Holley's dream

"Do you like waffles…" Holley heard someone sing as she walked into a building, inside the building was a stage, as she walked up to the stage the singing continued to get louder. What is going on?

When Holley got to the stage, what she saw is probably the strangest thing she had have ever seen. On the stage was a group of cheese-its! What in the world…

"Do you like waffles?

"Yeah we like waffles!" A group of cheese-its singing about…waffles? This has to be a dream! With that thought she looked up and saw that the cheese-its had noticed her, Holley froze as one of them started walking towards her.

"Holley, you look quite down with your big fat eyes and you big fat frown, the world doesn't have to be so gray! Holley, when your life's a mess, when your feeling blue, always in distress, I know what can wash that sad away!" It sang. Um….Holley had seen loads of strange things in her fifteen years of life, but this definitely topped it all.

"All you have to do is, put a banana in your ear!" Huh?

"Put a banana in my ear?" This thing is crazy!

"Put a ripe banana right into your favorite ear! It's true!"

"Says who?" Holley didn't really want to put a banana in her ear…

'So true! Once it's in your gloom will disappear! The bad in the world is hard to hear, when in your ear a banana cheers, so go and put a banana in your ear!"

"Put a banana in your ear!" At the point the rest of the cheese it's had joined in.

"Um…I'd rather keep me ear clear…"

"You will never be happy if you live your life in fear! It's true!"

"Says you!"

"So true! When in it's skies are bright and clear! Oh every day of every year, the sun shines bright in this big blue spear! So go and put a banana in your ear!" What. Was. That?

…

Holley awoke with a start and thought, What in the world would make me dream that? She felt slight weight on her stomach, so she looked down and saw her iPhone, she typed in her password to see what she had been doing. She saw that she had been on YouTube watching-Britains got talent…Now the dream made sense! Holley checked her watch history to see what else she had watched, she saw "Charlie the Unicorn" It makes even more sense now… Holley thought as she turned her phone off.

"Good morning Holley!" Millie said as she walked into the room. What was she doing up? Holley locked at the wall clock to see that it was 5:30. What made Millie get up that early? Classes didn't start until tomorrow…

"Millie? What are you doing up? It's not even six yet…" Holley hated to ask, it wasn't her business, but Millie didn't seem like the type to keep things to her self…

"I was in the dean's office!" Millie said as she got a bottle of water from the mini fridge.

"Why were you in the dean's office at 5:30 in the morning?" Holley wasn't sure that she really wanted to know…

"Lets just say, it involved my brother, underwear and a water balloon…" Ok, now Holley knew that she didn't want to know.

"Oh…that's great…"

Holley sighed, since she was awake she might as well do something…she got up and put on a white t-shirt that had a mustache on it and said, "I mustache you a question" and purple skinny jeans. She also added mustache mood earrings and a purple mustache necklace, you can never go wrong with mustaches. She decided she could go check out the campus since she hadn't had time the day before.

"Millie I'm going for a walk, I'll be back later."

"Ok, but if you see Bob the bug, run." Running from a bug was not something Holley planned on doing.

"Um…ok…bye!" Holley said as she grabbed her phone and ran out the door.

…

"Don't know just where I'm going  
And tomorrow, it's a little overwhelming  
And the air is cold  
And I'm not the same anymore  
I've been running in your direction  
For to long now  
I've lost my own reflection  
And I can't look down  
If you're not there to catch me when I fall." Holley loved this song, she felt like she could really relate to it.

"If this is the moment I stand here on my own  
If this is my rite of passage that somehow leads me home  
I might be afraid  
But it's my turn to be brave  
If this is the last chance before we say goodbye  
At least it's the first day of the rest of my life  
I can't be afraid  
Cause it's my turn to be brave"

"You're a really good singer." Holley was startled when she heard a voice from behind her. She spun around to see Finn standing there, she blushed when she realized what he said.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear your wonderful rendition of, "Sugar Sugar" by MattyB." Well that's just great! Now he's scarred for life!

"I'm really sorry you had to hear that…"

"It was kind of cute…" Cute? Did he say cute? Rapping a song sung by a nine year old was cute?

"Well if you say so! So…what are you doing awake at six in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep…You?"

"Well lets just say it involves Millie and the dean's office." He looked at her with a knowing look.

"Her brother again?" Again? This has happened before?

"Yeah…How'd you know?"

"Lets just say…you should get used to being woken up around this time most days." Holley looked at Finn, horrified.

**Yeah...not my best chapter...but it's something.** **Reviews make me happy!** **XD**


End file.
